Moriko Harmonia
Moriko Harmonia (森子 ハルモニア Moriko Harumonia) is a 17 year old human male, and a member of the Harmonia clan. Like many members of the Harmonia clan, he is a capable mage who can wield magical spells to combat foes. As a user of the Harmonia clan's Nature Magic, Moriko has a unique affinity for two elements, instead of simply one; his being both earth and air. Moriko has currently left his clan behind in order to travel throughout the world in pursuit of adventure. He also seems to have no affiliations with the various factions seen throughout the world, and tends to work on his own terms and chooses whom he wants to work alongside. Personality Moriko, at first glance, seems to have two different sets of behavior; one being a serious, calm and mature demeanor, and the other is a fun-loving, sillier side which almost borderlines on being childish. Which side of himself is the dominant trait usually depends on his current mood and the situation at hand. When at ease and feeling content or even happy, Moriko can come off as goofy and playful when socializing with others. In more dire situations, such as a major crisis or an important battle, Moriko will quickly replace his carefree mood for a more stern attitude; a trait well recognized due to Moriko's straightforward, honest approach and his tendency to be focused on whatever he sets his mind to when in this state. While it may seem as if Moriko's opposing characteristics are difficult for him to work around, Moriko appears to actually switch between his playful and serious personas with relative ease; albeit it isn't always so simple for him. This causes Moriko to become capable of relaxing one minute, and then carrying out a task wholeheartedly the next. If the situation allows him to do so, Moriko can even then return to relaxing casually afterward, if he so pleases. As Moriko was born with an affinity for both air and earth elemental spells, he seems to also possess other odd combinations of personality traits. One such example is Moriko's tendency to dream big, which can sometimes lead to Moriko having his head in the clouds. While Moriko has a habit of being swept up in the grandeur of his ambitions, be it something simple such as living his life on his own terms and disregarding the rest of society, or something larger like improving the state of the world, he also tends to couple his idealism with a cynical attitude towards people, society and life in general. Moriko sees himself as being realistic, and as such, isn't one to recklessly and blindly give in to his flights of fancy all the time. Moriko prefers to choose when and where he allows himself to indulge in his desires, whims and urges, which shows a cautious, rational side to Moriko's persona. With his realistic outlook, Moriko can come off as being down to earth at times, and sometimes even worldly, despite his naivety. Combined with his silly and composed characteristics, Moriko can appear innocent, cheerful and friendly, and can also seem distrustful, calculative, and withdrawn; all depending on how he feels at any given time, and what's going on around him. Amongst his interests, Moriko has shown a large and healthy fascination in traveling and going on adventures. So much so, that the boredom of the life he lead back home drove him to become an aimless, wandering vagabond after turning 17 years old. As an adventurer, Moriko loves to experience new things and accept greater challenges. Moriko has noted that the things he loves about traveling throughout the world on his own is the sense of freedom it gives him, and the fact that it's allowed him to meet many amazing people and learn and see a large quantity of new and wondrous things he's never experienced before back home. Additionally, as a Harmonia, Moriko has a natural fondness for nature and the outdoors; finding beauty in almost any landscape he comes across, no matter what time of day or season of the year it may be. As a result, Moriko has a deep level of care and respect for mother nature, and greatly dislikes it when people pointlessly destroy it or abuse it. It may also have something to do with the fact that thanks to his Nature Magic, Moriko may have a personal attachment towards the environment, as he can become nature itself. He also has a strong love for animals, no matter their species or classification, and can show equal adoration for domestic and wild animals alike. Because of his love for animals, Moriko is highly uncomfortable with the thought of hunting and farming them for food and clothing, among other things; although he understands full well that it's a necessity for the human race to survive, and has proven to go hunting wild animals at times himself (though it's something he's always disgusted about and ashamed of.) Inversely, Moriko can become incredibly uncomfortable in large cities or anywhere that may be more advanced and modern, as he came from a simple, rural countryside far away, and is thus not used to urban day to day activities and routines. As a result, not only can he become unbelievably lost when navigating a city by himself, but he also becomes very reclusive and withdrawn when surrounded by large crowds of people he's unfamiliar with. Not to mention Moriko tends to be more serious than playful when in urban areas, as opposed to anywhere else, where he can be just as equally relaxed as he can be focused. He can even appear gloomy and unhappy when in cities (especially large metropolitan areas,) denoting his discomfort in alien locations. Surprisingly, Moriko is also somewhat selfish at times too. Most evidently seen in that amongst the various factions of the world, Moriko currently allies himself with no one, and prefers to live freely, on his own terms. He's also picky about what he chooses to do, be it for right or wrong, and has a hard time being talked into doing something he's either against (be it for moral reasons or simply our of principal) or disinterested in. Moriko's choice to go on adventures was a result of his selfish refusal of the Harmonia clan's simplistic, traditional lifestyle, and his impatient longing for excitement and new experiences. Also, he's been shown to be amazingly persistent when it comes to getting what he wants; which also points out that Moriko isn't one to give up easily. Backstory What's currently known about Moriko is that he was born in a rural region of the world; far from modern civilization. The family he came to be born into was the Harmonia clan, known for being not only close to nature, but for their skilled use of magic as well. As a Harmonia, Moriko was raised to learn about the functions and importance of every aspect of nature, and was also taught the clan's magical spells for self-defense purposes. Despite being named Moriko (meaning "Forest child" in Japanese) in the hopes he'd carry the same traits as that of a forest (those being calmness, healthiness, longevity, and so on,) among the various elemental spells Moriko can wield, he has more of an affinity for earth and air as opposed to wood and plant life. After spending a good portion of his life out in the country, living a simple life alongside his clansmen, Moriko inevitably became bored with the humdrum lifestyle, and yearned to go out and see the world. And so upon turning 17, and feeling confident in the spells he had learnt up till then, Moriko bid farewell to his country home, and embraced the life of an adventurer. Abilities As a Harmonia clan member, Moriko has the ability to make use of Nature Magic, which allows its user to control the environment around them in a variety of ways. The way in which this is performed is to combine the "resonance" of the user's soul with the "resonance" of the natural world around them; thereby combining both spell caster and environment into a single weapon. This can be done with a multitude of different elements, including but not limited to: fire, water, air, earth, wood, ice, lightning, sand, darkness, and so on. While powerful when used correctly, it's not without its drawbacks. Firstly, only one elemental power can be used at a time, as the user's soul cannot house more than a single element. Secondly, incantations must be spoken aloud to activate the spells. If the user does not or cannot evoke their Nature Magic spells, then they can be left vulnerable. While Harmonia clansmen normally have an affinity to one element or another, such as fire, Moriko seems to be unique, in that he has an affinity for two elements; earth and air. This allows Moriko to control ground, stone, mineral and air based spells with much greater ease than those based on the other elements. It was for this reason why his Nature Magic instructor described him as "special." Aside from Nature Magic, Moriko also possesses a wide, vast knowledge of nature and the environment, due to his upbringing. As a result, Moriko is something of an amateur physicist to an extent, and can understand and describe natural phenomena with little effort. Likewise, this also makes him a natural survivor when out in the wild, as he can point out what to do in order to stay alive, such as where to sleep, what to eat, and what animals are friendly or not. This also seems to make Moriko something of a novice cook, as he can take naturally growing food items, such as herbs, spices, fruit, nuts and berries (among other things,) and turn them into edible meals for himself and others. Moriko attributes this skill to his time when he traveled alone, and felt the desire to eat something better than simple food. And while he may seem to be more of a farmer and scavenger at times, Moriko has shown that he does have some knowledge in how to hunt wild animals for meat, clothing and other valuables. Moriko rarely seems to do this however, as the process of hunting and killing animals upsets him. Equipment TBA (To Be Added) Trivia *Moriko's first name is Japanese for "Forest child" (Mori meaning forest, and ko meaning child.) This was purposefully done to refer to Moriko's Nature Magic, which among other elements, can manipulate and make use of wood, plants, and other similar materials, such as grass and spores. **Additionally, Harmonia was chosen due to it sounding closely similar to that of the word "harmony;" a theme Wyvern 0m3g4 wanted to make good use of. It's also something he's rather fond of, given his strong beliefs in moderation and balance, as well as shying away from excessiveness. Thus, "Harmonia" was intended to imply a balance between mankind and nature, and a balance between the various forces of nature, such as the air, the water, the ground, and so forth. *Moriko was initially designed around the concept of a character who could wield numerous, different elemental powers, given Wyvern 0m3g4's fascination in elemental powers. Everything else was then constructed around that one concept. **Moriko also draws heavy inspiration from not only Wyvern 0m3g4, but from two other characters he had come up with before. One was Phenom, an anti-hero superhero who could become and control any elemental power he was composed of (all of which Moriko can wield as well.) The other is a currently as of yet named main protagonist for Wyvern's manga series, who begins his epic journey simply to go on exciting adventures, much like Moriko himself. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Wyvern 0m3g4